


glimmer over us

by thelostrocketeer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Fic, Destiel if you squint really hard, Drabble, Ficlet, Fireworks, Gen, Night, Sleep, Sleepiness, bed, okay, tiredness, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostrocketeer/pseuds/thelostrocketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glimmer over us

**Author's Note:**

> For Pack Dom.  
> Happy Chinese New Year :)

The sky glimmers as sparks fly and drift down the city skyline, loud booms shake the windows of the motel room. Dean startles, opens his eyes to the glow of the chemical reactions as they light up the room from the outside. He looks at the foot of his bed, where his angel stands guard. He has half a mind to tell him that it’s creepy; because it’s three AM in the morning and he’s only gotten three hours of sleep this past week, but he holds his tongue because Cas looks… troubled.

“What’s up, Cas?” he asks, drawing a hand over his eyes, a fruitless effort to rub the exhaustion out of them.

"What are they?" Cas asks, looking briefly from the window to the hairline cracks of Dean’s face; voice of gravel and quicksand hushed as to not wake Sam; even though the sounds of explosions would probably have woken him up already, if he weren’t too so knocked out from the shared lack of sleep.

"Fireworks, Cas," says Dean with what he hopes to be a smile, because his facial muscles are screwing with him.

"Oh," says Cas, looking outside at the grand display. "They are beautiful," he says, hushed.

"They sure are something," says Dean, watching the lights change the colour of Castiel’s weathered face. His skin glows green and red and orange, his eyes twinkle with more than just rapidly expanding gasses and combusting elements.

Dean turns to watch the sparkling sky outside and feels a warm sort of glow enveloping him, because even years of hunting and killing evil supernatural beings can’t take the beauty out of fireworks, nope.  These babies will always hold a special place in his heart, right next to pie and his Baby, all jokes about pyromania aside.

He supposes it has something to do with the years _before_ , before shotguns and running and motel rooms. That time when simple things like fireworks were good enough to fill a boy’s dreams with wonder and the good kind of magic.

“Happy new year, Cas,” he says under his breath, because angels have super hearing and he feels his jaw turning to iron, a product of sleep deprivation and the lulling glow of fireworks.

He leans back into the comforting arms of his pillow and blinks at the angel.

“Happy new year, Dean,” says Castiel, his voice formal as always, but perhaps carrying something warm and maple syrupy;  like home and pancakes.

He wouldn’t bet on it, but Dean is pretty sure he even saw his angel smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, this is completely unbeta'd and a totally spur of the moment thing I originally posted on twitter.   
> Inspired by the fireworks currently being played with around this housing area, because it's Chinese New Year.


End file.
